This project studies the molecular mechanisms of chromosomes aberration formation through a multiparameter approach that will allow correlations to be made between specific DNA lesions and specific chromosome aberraton types. We combine the use of DNA repair deficient cell lines, DNA modifying enzymes, alkaline and neutral DNA elution, and premature chromosome condensation to understand how DNA lesions become expressed as chromosome aberrations.